Hear me Roar
by Chimebelle
Summary: For friends, Harry will do anything. So it's no surprise that when Regulus Black calls her, she goes to help him without even a bit of hesitance. She didn't know that from then on, her life would be quite... chaotic. FemHarry, Mammon-is-Regulus. Inspired by breather's Indebted.
1. Introduction 1

**Description: Short Drabbles.**

* * *

 **Inspired by breather's Indebted. Go check the story out, it is amazing. **

* * *

**Warnings: FemHarry and Mammon is Regulus Black. Also, I never read/watched KHR, all my knowledge comes from fanfiction and Wikia.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or Harry Potter.**

* * *

 **Introductions Part1**

"Boss, I want to call one more for the Representative Battle of the Rainbow," said Mammon.

Xanxus raised his eyebrows. "Do you not trust us to win it for you, trash?"

Mammon denied it firmly. "It's not that, but, I don't want to take any chances. I want to win, Boss. And the person I want to introduce, well, her abilities are different, and she's powerful. Nobody would expect her."

Mammon seemed to pause for a second to think. He smiled wryly.

"And frankly, she won't forgive me if I leave her out on this."

Xannxus observed his Mist. "If you have such high regards, go ahead," Xanxus allowed, then went back to his wine.

Bel grabbed on to the sofa with his two hands and leaned forward. He asked eagerly, "The prince wants her name, Mammon."

Others glanced curiously as well.

"Hadrienne Lilly Potter," replied Mammon. Then, he tilted his head, and allowed a soft smile to grace his lips. Luckily, because of his hood, his expression went unseen. The hood couldn't hide his soft tone or the slight edge of fondness creeping into his voice, however. "You've met. She's family."

* * *

Some of the Varia felt horror at the soft, fond tone of their Mist. Soft was unlikey. But fond? 'Hopefully, the world wouldn't end tommorow,' they thought warily.

"Harry's technically my second cousin- and the only family I have left that would not want to kill me if they know what I am now- and she's _mine_. _She_ succeeded me, and _she_ was the one who finished what I started. But because of our age difference, we prefer to refer to each other as uncle and niece," he said. They stared, to make sure this was Mammon, not some strange look-alike. But the words were delivered in that apathetic way of his even though its contents were rather… different and revealing. And even if the last words were possessive, they knew- this was their Mist. You couldn't fake Flames and definitely not Harmony.

But Bel was stuck in one word in particular.

"Family?"

His eyes were narrowed, as he twirled his daggers. They glinted a lethal silver.

Mammon sighed quietly. At least Harry was capable enough to deal with things herself. Of course, he wouldn't have thought to introduce her to the Varia otherwise.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Introduction 2

**Warning: It's _short_. It's most likely that it will always be short. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I'm amazed-thank you.**

* * *

 **Introductions Part 2**

"My niece, Harry Potter," he introduced Harry to the Varia. They all took their time in observing their fellow Mist's niece. She had black curly hair tied in a long braid with silver beads threaded into them that came to her back, her eyes were wide and a vivid green, and she was wearing a simple white dress that came up to her knees. All in all, she was the picture of harmless innocence.

None could hold in their surprise and lost composure, opting for gaping.

"This trash is your niece?" snorted Xanxus. "She doesn't look much like anything, now does she?"

Then, Leviathan spoke up. "Wait. Is this the girl that was half dead like the last ti-" Mammon flung him to the wall silencing the Lighting guardian.

Harry took a moment to sigh exasperatedly at Mammon, then stared straight ahead, looking determined as a bull.

Vivid green eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't judge with looks alone, if I were you."

The rest of the Varia bristled in anger. Squalo sneered. "VOI! Watch what you say to Boss, _kid_. I won't go easy 'cuz you're Mammon's or a girl."

"And I won't appreciate if anyone 'goes easy' either," said Harry evenly.

"Is that a challenge?" Xanxus asked, tone dangerously mild.

Harry smirked. "Only if you're asking for it."

And hell broke loose.

Mammon had to rethink of the reasoning behind introducing his volatile Boss to his equally volatile niece.

Why had he thought this was a good idea? He was not going to be the one paying for the repair bills, now that, was for certain.


	3. Levi's Wisdom

**First Impressions are Everything, Levi Knows!**

"It's all good and all, but you're really cutting our intimidation factor down by a huge margin," complained Levi. "Our reputation is on the line! We are the Varia, the best assassins in Mafia!"

"Looks don't matter when it comes to skill," Mammon retorted.

Levi continued on his tirade. "Still, it remains that your niece looks like an innocent angel, Mammon. She looks like she can't even hurt a fly!" he complained. "Think about it! Here we will be, all imposing and blowing away our opponets with our sheer presence-"

"Levi?" called Harry sweetly. He froze when he saw Harry gave him a slow, sly smile.

"Harry," warned Mammon quietly.

"Why does my looks matter if I can pound you down to the ground?" she asked offhandedly.

Harry twirled her wand with one hand. Amused at Levi inching away, she then tucked it back in under her sleeves. Confusion crossed Levi's eyes.

Then…

"VOOOOII?!" exclaimed Squalo.

In place of Mammon's niece, Harry Potter, was a fully grown Siberian Tiger.

The Varia stared at the carnivorous beast. It stretched languidly and prowled to the front of Xanxus' throne.

The room was very still, as they held their breath. Tiger-Harry now stood eye to eye with Xanxus, being big enough to meet him head on while he was sitting down. Xanxus slowly lifted his hand, and hesitated, before petting the tiger's head. The Siberian Tiger purred appreciatively.

She then proceeded to curl herself on the throne. Her vivid green eyes met the Varia head on. In their minds, the clear voice of Harry rang out.

 _Threatening enough for you, Levi-a-than?_

Mammon sighed heavily. "Mou, Harry. I suppose even after all this time, it cannot cure you of your dramatics."

The tiger merely stretched its jaws in a half-assed attempt of a winning smile. It only managed to look like at the most a feral show of vicious teeth.

Levi gulped.

Harry switched back. "But I'm not changing my anything to suit your tastes, Leviathan. I think my _presence_ is enough to blow any opponents away."

She smiled sweetly to the rest of the Varia.

"You don't have any protests, I hope? Good."

Silence filled the room. Then Xanxus began to laugh, loud and hard.

Harry narrowed her green eyes, watching her Regulus' Boss warily.

"You have guts, trash." He threw his glass of vodka in Harry's direction. It missed by mere centimeters.

Harry did not flinch, instead, her green glare intensified.

Xanxus smiled ferally. "You're acceptable."

...

Harry blinked.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for all your reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm amazed by how much attention this story's gotten- lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	4. Blast Them Off from the Family Tree

**Just Blast Them Off From the Family Tree**

"I'm not of age yet," said Harry offhandedly as she refused the glass of wine from Squalo. Another tired sigh left Mammon's lips. "Harry, you're seventeen, and this isn't England," replied Mammon. Next to him, Bel yelled at the same time, "Who cares about that, peasant?" as he took his own gulp of the drink from the bottle.

"I don't know," drawled Harry. "My parents?" She smirked. "I know they were Aurors- a part of the magical police force- before they died."

Squalo choked. "Police?" He swung his head to stare at Mammon. "Mammon, your family enforces _law_?"

A silent pause filled the room. Then, the rest of the Varia fell into hysterical laughter, in disbelief at the obvious irony.

Harry smiled ruefully. "Well, I suppose that my poor uncle is the black sheep of the family," she teased.

Unfortunately for Harry and the rest of the Varia, they could not see Mammon's full expression due to the cowl after her remark. However, when he spoke up next, they could clearly hear the obvious disdain dripping in this voice.

"I'm not. You know that the rest of the family was insane psychopaths, it's only your branch of your family that turned to be ickily goody-two-shoes, Harry."

Mammon paused before adding, "And Sirius doesn't count."

She huffed as she glared playfully at her pseudo-uncle. "You know that I hate being reminded that I'm related to dear _Bellatrix_."

"You can't choose your family."

Harry smiled slyly. "But you can blast them from the family, tree, no?"

"Oh?"

"It was therapeuic," explained Harry, earnestly. "You should try it sometime too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Apparently, d** **rinking age for England is eighteen and for Italy, sixteen. And to be clear, "rest of the family" refers to the Blacks, while "your side of the family" refers to the Potters.**

 **Thank you to all my readers out there! You guys rock. Review!**


	5. Tiger in the Prowl

**Kind of a continuation to First Impressions are Everything, Levi Knows!**

* * *

 **Tiger in the Prowl**

Xanxus stared.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Boss?" asked Squalo, disbelief coloring his voice.

In the middle of the crowded streets of Italy was a tiger, prowling underneath the afternoon sun. People were passing by, without even a glance at the large animal that was currently enjoying itself.

Xanxus cursed loudly, summing up the situation aptly.

 _Get back here, trash,_ he all but snarled mentally. The amused laughter of the tiger filled his head.

 _But Xanxus, I'm having_ fun, replied the Siberian Tiger. _It's not like the muggles realize anything, anyways. I'm under a Notice-Me-Not charm_.

Xanxus could feel a headache building up as he pressed his hand against his forehead. "Shark trash, get her over here," he commanded, pissed beyond hell. "And use the necessary _force_ to switch the tiger-idiot back."

"Why don't you get her yourself, shitty boss?!" demanded Squalo.

Xanxus fingered his guns in reply. "...Are you talking back to me, trash?"

...

"VOOOOII!" Squalo leaped over to Harry, sword in his hands.

 _Not so soon_ , sang the tiger in their heads. _You've gotta_ catch me _first_.

He growled.

* * *

"Finally," snarled Squalo as he finally reached the girl, still in her Tiger form and staring at the setting sun.

"VOI! What the hell were you thinking, you shitty girl?"

Harry's tail swung slowly back and forth. "Boredom, I guess."

"Shitty Boss is going to kill you."

Harry laughed. "It's nice to know you too, Squalo." She morphed back, lying on the roof with her legs crossed and hands supporting her face.

Squalo squinted at her for a moment, then unceremoniously sat down next to her. "So, what exactly are you?" he asked. Harry tilted her head as if in question, but she knew exactly what the Varia second-in-command was talking about.

She stretched. "An animagus," replied Harry offhandedly. "It's an ability that our… kind have."

"Then Mammon?"

Harry shook her head ruefully. "No, Re- Mammon can't shapeshift. He never bothered to learn, you see," answered Harry truthfully. "And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to, now."

Harry took out her wand, and drew a square in the air. "Reclamo Mammon." Light burst from her wand, and a mirror formed. Squalo leaned in to look closely. In the mirror was Regulus, on top of Bel's head inside the base.

"Is that-"

Harry looked at Regulus. His body was that of a two year old, and as if reflecting his physical self, his core was also too small and unstable. However, Flames filled the void of Magic.

Harry distantly wondered if she had Flames too.

"Being stuck in an infant body limits his abilities- well, all of his ablities that relates to Magic," admitted Harry. "The core is unstable in a young body, and most types of magic is impossible with an unstable core. That means that except for accidental magic, Mammon has only his Flames to utilize."

She banished the image with a flick of her wrists.

"Not that it's a problem, for him, that is."

* * *

 **AN: Harry is using a type of Legilimency to talk to them in their minds. No, she isn't actually reading their minds, but yes, it would be illegal in the wizarding world in Britain. But Harry is with the belief that some rules are redundant... Also, reclamo, according to google translate, is Latin for reflect.**

 **Thank you to all my readers out there! Please Review!**


	6. To Call Your Name

**To Call Your Name**

"We're going to Japan tommorow, Harry. Pack up." Mammon jumped on her shoulders, voice bossy.

Harry swatted him away. "Finally, I was beginning to think that I was only here to entertain your friends in Italy, Regu- Mammon."

Mammon snarked. "Watch your language, fool."

Before Harry could retort, Mammon floated away, leaving her alone. She was still bemused, as she lifted her wand up. A swish later, all her items were in her bag- which she then charmed it to be a small pendent that she stuffed inside her pockets. In her now bare room, Harry took out the book her uncle had given as light reading. It was about flame types, and right now, the author was talking about harmony. It was an interesting enough read, made necessary due to circumstances of her situation.

Harry had not bothered to ward her door, or even lock it. It still surprised her when Bel, of all people, kicked the door open.

Harry decided that Bel did not look happy. No, he was downright pissed.

What had she done, again?

Well, he hadn't liked her from the beginning- she thought it was a race between the members of the Varia to see who disliked her the most.

Well, she revised, Harry thought Xanxus didn't really care but was frustrated by her often, Squalo thought she was an annoyance but was reluctantly impressed with her magic abilities, Leviathan, well, after being beaten by her she had a feeling that he decided she was worthy enough to be in Xanxus's presence. Or something. Of course, Lussaria had loved her from the start- telling her that she had a lovely fashion sense and an even lovelier hair. She'd told Lussaria that his hair was more beautiful, and Lussaria...

Well, Mammon had told her that she had overdone it. But, she needed at least one more person on her side right? Because if she was correct, for some reason, Bel downright _loathed_ her.

Personally, she thought he was inches away from yelling something cheesy such as:

"Who the hell are you, peasant, to come in our base and enter our lives?" the self-proclaimed prince yelled. 'Self-proclaimed' because even Harry didn't like it when people came yelling and breaking into her room. She spared her door a pitying glance. Her poor door was smashed to the wall. Miraculously, it was still intact. ...Wait, did he just actually _say_ that?

Harry let out an unladylike snort. _"Who the hell are you?"_ she repeated incredulously. "I was so certain that you were there for my introduction, Bel dearest. I mean, you're not dumb, or blind... right?" asked Harry sweetly.

Bel's fingers began to twitch, eyes bloodshot. But he did not reach for his knives at all. From the short time she had known him, now that, was weird.

"You don't seem that used to calling Mammon, Uncle or Mammon," demanded Bel as he sauntered into Harry's room without permission. His tone was agrivating, with a lilt of challenge.

"Of course," said Harry, shrugging the comment off. Obviously, though Mammon had introduced to them as niece and uncle, Harry prefered to call him by his name. She'd called Sirius using his, so why not Regulus as well? Except Regulus was now Mammon and- she glanced back down at the book forlornly. She would have preferred to finish the book without interruptions. She sighed mentally. With Bel in the picture, that seemed like a lost cause, now.

"I only call him Uncle when I want to emphasize on our relationship. I'm more used to calling him by his name, but he rather wants to be called something else here, now doesn't he?" replied Harry, without looking at Bel. The inattention would probably piss off the prince... She was waiting for that, almost.

Bel froze.

She turned a page of her book with the most casuality she could muster. Unfortunately, she couldn't read a single word, but that was not the important thing here.

Instead of throwing his knives or attempting to blast her off with his flames, Bel did the unusal thing. "Shi-shi-shi. Are you telling me that you know the baby's real name?" He practically explained to her why he was so upset.

...Oh. So that was why he didn't like her?

Harry rolled her eyes. "We're family. Of course I know his birth name." Despite her tone and expression, she was actually quite interested.

He fell silent, and Harry paused from what she was pretending to be doing. She looked up, head tilted in question. "But why should that matter? He's Mammon now, isn't he?"

 _He belongs with you now._ Harry looked at Bel with a knowing look on her face. She sighed, and then closed her book with a small snap. Well, she had known that it was a lost cause...

"There is no one left to call him by his given name, except for me. I know he prefers the life he leads now, and I know he prefers Mammon to anything else."

She stood up to face Bel.

"But you're his family aren't you, Belphegor?" She leaned in a bit closer. "Not related by blood, but… Your names and your flames are connected, and that can be even stronger than just a bond through just blood." She didn't say what he probably wanted to hear, ' _Bel, you are more important to Mammon than me,'_ if she was guessing correctly, that is. Though Harry believed that the statement was true. They were blood, yes. And Harry would do everything to help him. However, they had only known each other for a year. Or was it two? But hell Harry was never going to admit that, especially when Bel was being such a bastard.

She mourned her life. She was reduced into giving bloody therapy lessons to professional assassins.

"Peasant," said Bell harshly, pushing her away. He turned swiftly and strode out, but Harry caught the red blush that was evident on his cheeks.

Harry shook her head lightly. 'Was he embarrassed?' she thought, amused. And rather jittery too. It must have bothered him quite for a while. Blast her doors open, talk, not fight, and leave peacefully? Wow.

Her gaze fell to the open entrance of her room where Regulus's friend had been, just moments before. Few seconds later, Harry heard a loud clang and a curse. Bel's trademark laughter rang the halls, and a silver dagger darted towards her. Harry ducked, but it sailed harmlessly past her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes, and closed the door shut.

She warded it this time. Locked it too.

* * *

...

Harry slid down, back on the door as she wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I only called him by his birth name to remind him that he wasn't alone," she whispered to herself. "But I don't think that's necessary, anymore." Unwrapping her arms, she pushed herself off the floor.

Reflecting back, calling him by his birthname might have been more of an indulgence for herself rather than one for Regulus.

"I guess you got lucky in the end, Regulus Black. Someone seems to care for you very much." A smile pulled her lips. "...No. it's Mammon now, isn't it?"

...

"Better get used to that."

* * *

The day passed quickly after that. Soon, she was joining the rest of the Varia, taking a private jet to the airport.

Then they were off.

* * *

 **AN:** **Thank you for reading! Reviews are my motivation!^^**


	7. Arrival

**Arrival**

Walking out of the airport, Harry was still grumpy from the fact that out of them all, she was the only one who could not speak Japanese naturally. Apparently, Varia members were required to know at least seven different languages- and wasn't that insane?

A hand tried to deck her, but she dodged in time. She glared at the perpetuator- Squalo. "Stop pouting, brat," he snapped.

"I'm not pouting."

He raised his eyebrows. "You are."

"...I'm not getting into this kind of argument," said Harry, head held high, as she walked ahead and next to Mammon.

Mammon landed on her shoulders. "It's not as if the language barrier matters to you," he said, clearly amused.

"I guess," replied Harry half-heartedly. "Language charms are a lifesaver. Still, it doesn't compare to actually knowing the language. The culture, tradition, thoughts- that's what you're experiencing!"

He snorted. "If you're that enthusiastic, why don't you learn it? Think of it as an opportunity." His voice turned more eager. "I can provide you with the best tutors. I'll even give you a discount, Harry, since you're _special_."

He lifted his cowl slightly, meeting her distrusting eyes with what he thought was a reliable smile. "You're my niece, after all."

"As if," she retorted. She crossed her arms. "Well? Let's hear it."

"Just four hundred and fifty six galleons for me as the introdution fee, and pay me ten percent of what you're paying the tutor every month," Mammon paused. "For just the first ten years," he finished diplomatically.

Harry thought she heard Bel and Levi's snickers. Hmph. As if they knew how much a galleon really costed.

They probably had the general gist of how much money it actually was, though.

"Never."

It wasn't as if he expected her to take the ludicrous offer, anyways. And did he really think that it would take her ten years to learn a single language? ...That was a bit offensive.

* * *

They were in front of the airport, and were escorted to a black limousine. Harry sighed. This was going to be boring.

That was, unless...

"You don't need me for today, right?"

The Varia paused and turned to her as one.

"Harry, what are you thinking?" asked Mammon warily.

"Entertainment, hopefully somewhere not around you guys. No offense."

"None taken," muttered Squalo.

"But Harry, you don't know where we're headed! You weren't listening back in the jet, sweetie!" fussed Lussaria, reaching to pat her hair.

Harry weaved out of Luss's hands, and smirked. "No worries, Lussaria. I'll be able to find you," she said dismissively.

She'd never been to Japan before. Of course the first thing she was going to do in this new country was not going to be staying in Namimori (she'd heard that much, at least, despite tuning off from the "important" conversation) or wherever they needed to be and stick herself into a hotel. Or something. With a smile and a little wave to the Varia, and she was _gone_.

This was going to be great.

* * *

Tokyo, Nagasaki, Kochi city, and a bowl of ramen later, Harry was walking down the roads of Namimori with her wand in hand, casting Point me Mammon.

Namimori was quite the adorable town. Quiet, ordinary, peaceful… And it did not remind her of Private Drive, no sir, it did not. Though it was so normal that made her think- well, Mammon had come here to get rid of his curse. There probably was something _very magical_ in here, right?

But that did not change the fact that the sun was shining, the sky was clear blue, and the streets were clean and empty…

"Hiieeee!"

Harry blinked. Did she… hear that right?

Before she could make up her mind, a silver haired boy crashed on to the wall, leaving crators on the cement.

Ouch.

She rushed to the boy, who surprisingly had no major injuries. For one, he was not bleeding uncontrollably, despite the damage he must have taken. He shot straight up, and didn't even have the courtesy to notice her.

"Tenth!"

Harry bent over, to look at what the teenager was seeing. Down the curb, a boy with fluffy brown hair was fighting while attempting to run away . His opponent was a black haired boy around the brunet's age, except the boy had a deranged, feral grin as he lunged at the other happily with two tonfas.

That strange sight that strangely reminded her of Varia couldn't keep her attention forever, however. Just then, Harry smelled something sharp and metallic, and heard... was it…

...fizzing?!

Her head whipped around.

The heavily injured boy had ten bombs, five in each hand, and his expression was that of determination as he fixated on the fight in front of him.

 _Crap._

Harry almost took out her wand.

But however unlikely as it seemed, these people _could_ be civilians. She was not going to break the Statue of Secrecy, no she was not, even if she no longer was in the danger of being expelled from Hogwarts-

Forget it.

Harry dashed in front of the lunging bomber boy, and using his surprise, grabbed his bombs, hid them behind her back, and banished them wandlessly. She threw a light Confundus at the boy, weak enough so that it would wear off in about ten minutes, and then dashed to the two locked in battle.

She was greeted with a sight that she's never really seen in life before.

"Hibari, please, I don't want to fight!" shrieked the brunet.

The reply was a snarl. "I'll bite you to death, herbivore! Crowding is not allowed in Namimori!" Despite the rather violent words, the black haired tonfa wielder looked closer to ecstatic than angry.

The first thing Harry was going to was to break up the fight. Things such as bombs and _biting people to death_ were simply not allowed.

Harry shoved the brunet behind her.

In her most calmest, composed voice, she said firmly, "Now, I don't exactly get what's happening, but why don't we talk, like sophisticated human beings?"

The glare she received would have killed her, if she had never faced the Basilisk.

"Interfering punishment is also against the rules, herbivore," he threatened softly, eyes agitated. He swung his arms back. "I'll bite _you_ to death instead!"

A tonfa sailed past her shoulders, and Harry just had a second to spare before she dodged the kick that smoothly followed.

So, the guy was fairly talented. The brunet she'd just pushed out of the way was now looking very worried as he struggled between staying after her and – she guessed- looking after the silver haired bomber.

She leaped back, making distance from the brunet and the tonfa wielder. Their eyes met for a second.

 _I'll take care of this._

She hoped the boy understood. Because even before she could see the brunet's choice, the crazy tonfa wielder was on to her.

* * *

 **AN: Instead of the Regulus-Mammon's story that I said I was going to write, this wrote by itself.** **I'm open to suggestions with the fight scene between Harry and Hibari. Yes or No?**

 **Thanks for reading, everyone! Review!**


	8. Herbivore, Carnivore

**Herbivore, Carnivore**

Harry eyed the impressive crack on the asphalt. The strength behind the crazy tonfa-wielder's swings was unbelievable.

Right.

Bombs, cracking asphalt with just a flick of a wrist- they were decidedly not civilians, or Magicals, for that matter.

 _Mafia._

They were young, but then again, Bel had been young as well.

Oh, well. This just meant that Harry had no reason to hold back, now. The only thing she had to make sure was to not kill.

"I have been fighting an awful lot, lately. It's almost comparable to when I was on the run before," Harry mused, thinking back to her first introduction to the Varia as well as the current situation. Namimori didn't seem like a nice, quiet town anymore.

They engaged again, trading a fury of blows. He was good. It occured to Harry that making the boy a bit upset to make him lose a bit more control was an excellent idea.

Well, testing the theory, now.

"What do you think, herbivore-kun? Can you prove to be a challenge- for me?"

Now, Harry had no idea what the crazy tonfa wielder meant when he had been calling her a herbivore, but it certainly hadn't sounded like a compliment. Harry's lips stretched into a grin full of teeth. In return, the boy's eyes lit with a predatory flare. "Too cocky- herbivore," he grunted.

His blows became even stronger, but he didn't fly with rage as she wished, though. Was her insult not insulting enough? Granted, she was not exactly talented in knowingly insulting somebody- she was better at doing it unknowingly. Or was he just unflappable?

But no, he had attacked her in the beginning crying out that she had to be punished for interfering punishment. That certainly was not a show of restraint or control.

This one just loved fighting.

The tonfa wielder's movements were fierce, biting. One hit felt like a ton of bricks crashing onto her, even when she was blocking them.

Harry made a point to not make the hits land- not that she could dodge them all. As the fight continued on, Harry realized that for him, tonfas were rather like an extension of his own body then a weapon.

Harry dodged, but the weapon still grazed her cheeks. "Know your place, herbivore," he said gleefully. "I'll bite you to death."

Harry's brilliant eyes glowed a poisonous green. She was clearly at a disadvantage in this purely physical fight. But there was no way was she going bend over and lose.

"I know exactly where I stand," Harry said firmly.

"Protego."

The magical shield wrapped around her left arm and using it as a weapon, she lunged and grabbed one tonfa, while dodging the other making Hibari open for a split second.

That split second was enough.

"Incendio."

A blast of fire erupted from Harry's wand as it slammed Hibari to the ground. Harry fueled the fire, encircling Hibari and trapping him inside a fire ring.

Hibari wasn't trapped for long, however.

He leaped out, hands crossed to protect his face from the flames.

It didn't matter. Harry kicked him back in, though this time, she changed the flames into vines and used magic to manipulate its growth so that it wrapped around the tonfa wielder tightly.

Looking at his downed form, Harry flicked her wand lazily. "Expelliarmus."

The tonfas whipped towards Harry. She caught one and sent the other crashing to the wall behind her.

Harry walked to where he'd fallen.

Hibari flew back up, ripping the magical vines and trying to wrestle back his weapon from her.

Harry threw herself against him, forcing his back so that it was pushed against the floor. Hibari snarled, and Harry had to wonder morbidly if he would rip her throat out with his teeth if she let him. Her right hand slammed his shoulder back down again, and she leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"I know where I stand," she sang, teasingly.

"Above _you_."

He stopped snarling as his lips twitched into that of amusement. His eyes flashed with reluctant acknowledgment as he focused intenty on her. "Fine, carnivore," he admitted in his deep tenor.

Harry smiled victoriously.

The tonfa wielder's eyes never left hers but abruptly, without any warning, he relaxed, all of the strength in his body leaving.

"Eh?"

Suddenly, Harry felt the wind knocked out of her as she was pulled in. She had been using all her body weight to cage the crazy tonfa wielder in. When she was faced with no resistance, however…

He did not miss this chance, and he flipped their positions. He did one more and pushed Harry's face down to the ground.

Harry felt the broken pieces of asphalt press onto her cheeks. This was… embarrassing. If Moody saw her, he'd kill her for not keeping up with "Constant Vigilance."

Harry couldn't see, but could imagine a smug smile on the guy's face as she heard his reply to her previous words.

"But not for long."

...This guy was _so_ going down.

* * *

 **So, fight scene. It was fun, but I don't know if it's any good. Tell me?**


	9. Interlude 1- Flames of Rebirth

**AN: Backtracking, with Mammon as the main character. I think this is my favorite chapter, despite rewriting half of it because I forgot to save...**

* * *

 **Interlude 1- Flames of Rebirth**

Mammon watched as Harry apparated with a sharp crack.

 _Impulsive girl._

He watched on, amused, as Squalo began to rant.

"VOI! Doesn't know the name of fucking teamwork, hell if she doesn't return, and if that overgrown tigress inconveniences either _Boss or the Varia_..."

Fretting, Mammon thought, amused. Despite what it looked like on the outside, Squalo was the one who cared most about Harry, not Lussaria. It amused him that he was more of the mother hen than the energetic sun.

Levi opened the door for Xanxus with all his channeled fanboy-ism, his priority as always being the Boss. He probably couldn't care less, as long as Boss was with him. Meanwhile, Lussaria's gaze flickered to Squalo. Seeing that the second-in-command was otherwise distracted, the flamboyant man grabbed the chance to take the driver's seat for himself. Mammon was pulled inside by Bel, who dragged him to his lap. Bel had actually gotten clingier with Harry's presence. Well, that possessiveness had eased sometime before the plane ride, but Mammon found that he didn't mind- couldn't when it came to Bel.

Finally noticing who took the driver's seat, Squalo began cursing, but instead of kicking Lussaria out, squeezed himself next to Bel. With a loud thud, he hit his head against the cushion of the seats, gritting his teeth with a grimace as he anticipated the would-be long drive.

"Buckled in, sweethearts?" crowed Lussaria, swinging his head back and smiling widely.

The car jolted forward, rushing outside of the airport. "Let's get going." Lussaria laughed, almost hysterically as he stomped down on the pedal.

 _"Fucking lucky Potter,"_ hissed someone vehemently.

That sound came from Squalo.

Mammon merely smirked. Being quite used to magical transportation: portkeys, floos, the Knight Bus (not that anyone knew Regulus Black even heard of _that_ transportation), and apparition, most Muggle transportations were all on the side of 'quality' in his transportation scale.

Mammon found his mind drifting to his life as Regulus. _Again_ , because with Harry in the picture, he couldn't help but think of his life as a wizard. He had been ignoring that part of himself for so long, especially after becoming the Mist Acrobaleno. But with Harry entering the picture, everything had returned and struck him, full force.

Regulus had quite the exciting life, with many pivotal moments, especially for a supposedly sheltered second heir. Sirius's total abandonment of all things Black including his younger brother Regulus himself, joining the Death Eaters at the tender age, realizing that the Dark Lord had to be killed and that the man had a Horcrux...

But what took the cake in _Regulus's_ most life changing event was definitely wrought from the result of his last orders to Kreacher in that fateful day.

The day he first awakened his flames- by activating his Dying Will.

* * *

"You have to do everything you can so that I drink the entire potion, Kreacher. No matter what I do or say- force me to drink it. Once the potion is drained, take the locket you saw Voldemort hide, and destroy it. And most importantly; you cannot tell anyone, especially Mother of what happened. Tell her that you don't know where I went." Regulus said intently to his oldest friend.

"Do you understand, Kreacher? Can you promise me this?" His eyes bore into those of his house elf's.

"But... But Master Regulus..." the elf fretted, ringing his dirty clothes as he looked around anxiously. "Master Regulus..."

Regulus's eye softened at his elf's nervous expression. "I trust you, Kreacher."

Out of everything in the world, this was what he could say without hesitation, without doubt. He wasn't sure if he trusted his parents, or Sirius. But Kreacher?

This, he knew. This, he could say with full confidence.

Tears appeared in the corner of the elf's eyes, making the large orbs shine and his thin, wrinkled ears drooped. Kreacher still gave Regulus a small nod.

Regulus turned to the potion, and breathed in deeply once, steeling himself. Using both hands, he lifted the basin and determinedly brought it up to his trembling lips.

He drank.

* * *

 _'Like a reckless Gryffindor,'_ thought Regulus as he ordered Kreacher away along with the last of his sanity.

He knew he was going to die. He had set up his own death, to kill the Dark Lord.

This wasn't ambition.

Was this bravery, then? Stupid Sirius. He must have infected him with some awful Gryffindor mindset before leaving.

Cave. Inferi. And his magic, completely drained.

 _I am about to die._

Regulus did not want to die. He wanted to live. He was not even past twenty, he had not yet _lived_.

His life was full of regrets as well. Being a Death Eater at sixteen, for one. For letting go of Sirius without a fight. For being the obedient, second-best son. For never being able to stand up, for always being weak, for Kreacher almost dying because of his thoughtless mistake of mentioning his most trusted friend as the most trustworthy elf to the insane Dark Lord...

His throat was burning. He had to get water. Water... He rushed to the banks, crouching down. It did not matter to him that the water was filled with inferi. Or maybe he forgot. Nothing was important, but the desire to quench his burning thirst.

Regulus threw away all of his decorum, the honed poise of the son of the Ancient House of Black, and dunked his head in. Cold water rushed into his throat. He sipped ravenously, but it did nothing to cool his burning throat.

 _So, so thirsty._

He needed more.

He dunked his head in further. More, more, more... Cold, dead hands touched him. His mind clawed itself, desperately trying to remind him that this water was not safe. If he was of the right mind, he would never touch the filthy water, nonetheless drink it. But right now, Regulus was far from sane.

The fetid smell of rotten flesh burned his nose.

Before he could even react to the touch, the inferi grew fiercer. They grabbed him, and wrapped around him in a deadly embrace.

For beings with rotted flesh and bones, they were strong.

The Dark Lord's magic fed their otherwise weak bodies. Regulus had enough sense despite the deep thirst to struggle, to try shaking the corpses off.

It was futile.

He sank deeper in. It now reached his knees, his chest, his neck, and now he sank completely, hands and eyes all useless as he struggled in vain. The surface was now so far away, and everything was dark. All his magic had been used to come inside the cave safely, and whatever magic that was left was drained due to both the potion and in his struggles against the inferi. Regulus had also ordered what could have been his last resort- Kreacher- away.

And so, what was the point of keeping his eyes open?

Nothing mattered. Regulus had not come here to live.

...

But then again, Regulus had not come here to die.

His eyes snapped open.

 _Regulus refused to die._

* * *

That was when he felt it.

There was a stirring inside of him, something that was familiar and yet not. It was something he never actually paid attention too, just assumed to be a part of his magic. But with his magic completely drained, and with a will to live, Regulus could feel the small spark lighting in a way it never had before. It was power, pure and simple; a type of power Regulus had never felt before in his life, burning inside of him.

It felt different. It _was_ different.

It was a different energy, potent and powerful and it coursed through his body. Regulus welcomed it with open arms. Like flames, he though, watching his body light up like indigo bonfire. His mind cleared. The bold-colored flames did not harm him, but it certainly harmed the inferi.

Of course. Inferi were weak to fire.

He burst out of their wretched grasps, and took in large gulps of air as he shot out to the surface. Air never tasted sweeter.

Panting, he sat next to the edge of the small island. His feet touched the cold water. Regulus couldn't find it in himself to care anymore. The flames danced around him, illuminating the entire cave.

Everything was bathed in indigo fire.

 _Beautiful._

* * *

When Regulus finally came to his senses and out of whatever drunken haze he fell into with his near-death event, he left the cave. He used the little wooden boat, even though he could have swum across. Inferi were that weak against his newfound flames. But instead of apparating away immediately once he was outside, like any smart, self-preserving snake would have done, Regulus couldn't help but linger.

He stood atop the cliffs which had the perfect view of the cave that changed everything of his life, irrevocably, and stared contemplatively.

Voldemort was still at large.

...But it was no longer his problem. The Dark Lord's horcrux was gone, and Regulus had done all that he could do. The Dark Lord would be mortal once more. For a long time, Regulus had had no real desire to return to his home, and he certainly had no excuses ready enough to fool the Dark Lord. His family was safer, and he was happier, with him out of the picture.

The rest would be up to the other witches and wizards, more capable then an eighteen year old _teenager_ like him. Pulling the cowl of his robe even further, Regulus left the cave, and Britain. It was time for a new beginning.

 _His_ beginning.

Regulus wondered faintly if Sirius would approve.

It didn't matter what Sirius thought now, though. This was Regulus' story.

And his alone.

Only he had the right to control it.

* * *

The car arrived at its destination. Bel laughed his creepy laughter when Mammon did not get off right away. He jabbed Mammon viciously on the side. "The prince thinks Mammon was sleeping," Bel accused.

Mammon slid off, and once Bel was out floated to his head and settled in his hair. "Five million euros if you want a true answer."

 _"Shi-shi-shi,"_ cackled Bel, as he followed the rest of the Varia to the hotel- their destination.

* * *

 **AN: Why are all my chapters getting longer? I'm pretty sure I planned for all my chapters to be under 500 words in the beginning... lol. Also, I fixed some of my mistakes on my first chapter. Ring Battles? What Ring Battles? XD Oops. That, plus some tenses.**

 **Big thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited! Thank you!**


	10. Bribery

**Bribery**

Of course, Harry didn't stay down for long.

Her magic lashed out, sending the idiot boy tumbling down, and she stood up, promise of pain in her glowing green eyes.

The tonfa-wielder was as resilient as always, however, shooting right back up with a feral smile of his own.

"Stop!"

A high pitched shriek filled the town, and orange flames burst from the diminutive boy Harry had helped.

Her opponent bristled. "Herbivore…"

Harry crossed her arms. "…Stop?" she asked calmly, smiling a half-smile at the boy glowing orange.

When their eyes met, his expression was quite delightful. "Hieee!"

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "You didn't really think this through, now did you?" Tsuna looked nervously back and forth between both the tonfa-wielder and herself.

Then again… Harry gave Tsuna a once-over, her gaze sweeping him from head to toe. …This boy had not ordered her because he thought he could. She felt no posture from him, or some sort of righteousness.

And he really looked cute, with those soft brown eyes wide with alarm making him look like a puppy. Harry really did have a fondness for cute things. Also the fact that those orange flames- Mammon had said orange was for sky flames, hadn't he? The rarest and most prized- the mark of a leader. Xanxus was one. Maybe the boy had a trait he shared with the Varia head?

She doubted that though.

"But of course. I've been losing interest in him, anyways," she lied insincerely.

Hibari bristled, but something must have gotten through him. He still looked annoyed as he asked, "Your name, carnivore?"

"My name, my name," she mused out loud. "What was it again?"

He narrowed his eyes.

He grasped her and pulled her in his personal space, face inches away from her nose. She smiled apathetically up at him, keeping her temper down realizing that this was the type of man that loved fighting. He itched for a fight and hated her inattention more- it was enough reason to keep hold of her admittedly fiery temper.

She twisted his wrist and they broke apart.

"Hibari Kyoya. Remember it, carnivore."

She tossed her hair and smoothed her clothes with plain inattention, and instead turned to the cute brunet.

He looked nervous.

The back of her neck prickled out in warning.

Harry sighed. He wasn't getting her name. But she supposed his skill alone proved that he was worth remembering. "Hibari. I'll remember."

* * *

Once the crazy tonfa-wielder, now dubbed Hibari left, Harry turned to the other two she had… saved.

"Well, hello. My name is Harry Potter." She gave them a winning smile. "You are?"

The brunet smiled awkwardly. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna." He pointed to the silver haired bomber. "And this is Gokudera Hayato."

The first thing Gokudera did was to pull Tsuna behind him, fluffing up like a guard dog and shooting her rapid questions. "You shouldn't be so close to the Tenth," he growled. "Who are you? What famiglia are you from?"

Harry opened her mouth to reply, but her stomach rebelled.

All eyes zeroed in on her.

"...Are you hungry?" asked Tsuna hesitantly. Harry blushed.

The boy observed her, than spoke. "Well, Mama cooks the best food… Would you like to visit my home? It is time for dinner anyways, and Mama loves company."

"Are you inviting me?" asked Harry curiously.

Tsuna rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. "I owe you one."

"Tenth! We don't know anything about her! She could be an enemy of the Vongola for all we know!"

Harry ignored Gokudera, and focused her narrowed eyes on Tsuna. "You're trying to even this out with a home-cooked meal?"

"…Yes?"

Home-cooked meals. The food in Hogwarts, the home of her heart, was always excellent, and Molly's had been divine as well- no restaurant could compare to such meals. The Dursleys and Kreacher's cooking did not count.

Harry beamed. "Excellent choice, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It's almost like you know me."

She fell to the side beside him. "Lead the way," she chirped cheerfully.

Tsuna smiled awkwardly, and with rowdy Gokudera and a cheerful Harry in tow, walked home.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AN: I am so sorry for the long wait, real life has been a pain. And I have bad news... I'm stuck on the plot. Plus I have a desire to rewrite the whole thing- just, I haven't made my decision yet. It's just that I want to write how Mammon and Harry met but I dislike flashbacks... I wanted to give you guys something though, so here it is. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review!**


End file.
